


Je Désire

by ATTHS_TWICE



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s07e20 Fight Club, Post-Episode: s07e21 Je Souhaite, Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Post Je Souhaite. Mulder invites Scully over for “movie night.” Will they actually watch a movie? Or will this night lead to sex? Oh, it will lead to sex.





	Je Désire

* * *

Scully walked up to Mulder’s apartment and knocked on the door. He had called earlier and asked her to come “hang out and watch a movie.” She hoped that there would be more than just a movie on the evenings schedule. It had been a couple weeks since the fiasco with the doppelgängers, when they both had gotten pretty banged up- Mulder especially. His ribs had needed time to recover on top of his jaw being wired shut. “No strenuous activity” had been advised by the doctor. They had not had a chance to do much more than kiss lately since his jaw was better, but even that was not cutting it anymore. A woman could only purchase so many batteries before she needed to locate a new store to shop for her items. She sighed while she waited for him to answer the door. She needed the real thing tonight and she was going to be sure she got it.  
  
Mulder yanked the door open and motioned her in. She was greeted to the smell of oil, something cooking on the stove, a smell she could not place, and his cologne. Fucking hell, she felt her knees shake before she took a step. She wanted to throw him down on the floor and straddle him. He looked so good, he smelled good- god she was super horny.  
  
“Come in,” he said closing the door behind her and locking it. “I’m getting the popcorn ready, the oil is almost hot enough. Take your coat off; I need to check this.” He slid past her and every bit of him that touched her, made her body tingle. God, she needed to calm down. Wait..popcorn? He was making **popcorn**? Ohhhh.. she felt as annoyed as he sounded earlier.

She shrugged out of her coat and hung it up. She sighed. Even though he apparently wanted to **actually** watch a movie, she thought how happy she was at how effortlessly they had fallen into the sexual aspect of their partnership. How easily it changed. Now, there always seemed to be an air of anticipated sex. Instead of trying to avoid looking too long or worrying if a touch lingered, they acted on those feelings. Better than that, they were still **them**. Still got in each other’s faces, still argued, agreed, laughed, and got upset. Now though, they combined that with time spent naked, discovering each other’s bodies. And oh.. how they had enjoyed doing just that.. 

The first night had been wonderful and still a favorite memory of hers. Playful, fun, serious, and so sexy. Thinking about how he took her stockings off still made her wet. Usually at the most inappropriate times- waiting in line to get coffee, a couple of times in Skinner’s office, and once at church with her mother. That one, she thinks as her cheeks flush, was incredibly embarrassing.  
  
She had audibly gasped when the rest of the church had been silent. Unbidden, the image of his fingers sliding across her skin, his short nails lightly scratching, his mouth kissing her inner thighs, had entered her mind. She did not get further than that before she gasped. If she had remembered how he had then put his mouth on her, through her underwear, oh..she may have moaned. Sweet Christ, that would have been mortifying. How many Hail Marys for impure thoughts while sitting in a church pew? Impure thoughts about your partner whom you are not supposed to **think** about, let alone know how he feels when he comes, how he tastes, and the noises he makes while doing so? If she admitted her thoughts that day, she might never be done saying them.  
  
Jesus Dana, she thought as she slipped her shoes off and shook her hair- giving it a tousled look, you need to calm down. Let’s see how the night goes. You made it seven years without sex with him, you can make it a little longer.  
  
But.. oh, it’s not fair. The other voice in her head seemed to say- the sex goddess she had kept hidden from him for years- you did not know what you were missing out on before. Now you do and holy shit.. girl, you want more.  
  
She felt herself almost start prowling to the kitchen, a hunter stalking her prey. Just before she crossed the threshold, she collected herself. No reason to rush this, we have all night, she thought.  
  
She stood in the doorway, arms crossed, watching him at the stove. He had a pot out, some oil, and bag of popcorn kernels. He was looking into the pot through the clear lid. He turned, hearing her walk in and he grinned.  
  
“Should be ready soon,” he said glancing back at the pot.  
  
“Mulder, don’t you have microwave bags of popcorn? Wouldn’t that be faster?” She asked as she let her eyes roam over his body. God, he was so sexy. That shirt was tight across his arms. Those arms..they had held her. Had kept her safe and protected. But now, they also held his body over hers as he made love to her. Fuck..she thought, with a mental shake of her head, how did she wait seven years to sleep with him?  
  
He looked at the wall in front of him, as if in disbelief. “Microwave bags? I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that, Scully,” he turned his head then and looked at her and shook his head.  
  
“What’s wrong with microwave popcorn?” She said with a look, uncrossing her arms, placing her palms up in a questioning stance. Her question curbing her desire- for the time being.  
  
“Aside from all the chemicals and preservatives they put in them? As a doctor, I figured you would be against eating that shit.”  
  
She walked and leaned against the refrigerator, crossing her arms again. “Mulder, you ate a piece of banana bread from a gas station today that probably had more chemicals than **five** bags of microwave popcorn.” She gave him an exasperated look.  
  
“That,” he said, pointing at her with a dish towel in his hand, “that was different.” At her raised eyebrow he kept going. “We were out and I was hungry. There was not much of a selection of items in that gas station.” He gave her a triumphant look and glanced back at the pot.  
  
She rolled her eyes and sighed. “And the fact that we had eaten less than an hour before means nothing? You were so hungry after an hour?”  
  
“Scully,” he said turning toward her fully, eyes roaming up and down her body, making her stomach flutter. “If you recall, after we ate, you grabbed me and pulled me into the bathroom and you kissed me. Which then led to quite a make out session. Think what you will, but a growing man needs his sustenance.” He raised his eyebrows, tilted his head, and lifted his shoulders in a shrug. Then he grinned at her as she broke into a smile. She remembered..oh did she ever.

They had grabbed an early bite at a diner, before they headed to the airport, finally heading home. He had been so adorable talking about the wishes he had coming his way. What he could do with them. 

Jenn was sitting away from them, a look of annoyance on her face as she glanced at everyone around her. Scully had been annoyed watching her be annoyed. She had excused herself to use the bathroom and given him a pointed look. He had raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded slightly.  
  
She found the bathroom and waited inside. Thankfully, it was a one stall bathroom so no one else would be entering. She waited and then heard a knock- three times. She knew it was him. The code they had used for years- between connecting rooms, on doors, bathrooms like this one-the “Is it safe to come in? Are you decent?” code. She opened the door slightly and grabbed him by his tie and pulled him into the room. He pushed the door shut with his body as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, open and hot, they did not have much time. They were kissing in a frenzy and his hands were all over her ass. He ground her into him and she felt his beginning erection. She moaned in his mouth and pulled him closer. He grabbed her ass, bent his knees, lifted her, spun around and shoved her against the door. She gasped and held on tight, wrapping her legs around him. He thrust into her as she rocked her hips against him. God.. it had been so long, she just wanted him inside her. She wanted to feel him.    
  
She felt him, harder now, thrusting once more, when someone knocked on the door. She pulled her mouth off his, looked at him, and started to push him back. What the fuck were they doing? This was not like her. They were working for god's sake, and in a **public** bathroom. He let her down, holding her steady, and had the same look of shock on his face.

Then they heard Jenn’s voice. “You two okay in there?” Scully could hear her the sarcasm dripping from her and she could imagine her smirk. She felt annoyed all over again. She took a couple steps back, needing some distance.

Mulder relaxed and smiled at her. “Yeah, be out in a sec.” Scully’s eyes were wide as she huffed at him. “What? She knows we’re in here. At least it’s her and not some random person who **really** needs the bathroom, because..I’m gonna.. need a minute,” he said as he gestured at his crotch.

Scully was breathing hard and she was flushed. From Mulder and from being caught out. “We shouldn’t have done that, not while we’re working.” She looks embarrassed and cannot seem to meet his eyes. He had heard this speech before, usually after they **had** done something while they were working.

“We?” He says with a chuckle. “Scully, **you** told me to come back here. **You** pulled me in here. **You** kissed me,” he stepped toward her, standing until she looked up at him. Her lips were swollen from him, her cheeks were flushed, and she was still breathing hard. She was so beautiful it made him ache. “And I don’t regret a second. I know it’s been awhile for us now, Scully. We both needed to heal. Me, especially. But.. Jesus, I miss it too. God, Scully- so fucking much. Let’s get home first, okay?” He touched her cheek and smiled.

“Besides,” he continued, a glint in his eyes. “I’m sure your plan was not to have your way with me in this bathroom, right? First of all, it’s disgusting in here. Second, **_I_ ** would be **_way_ ** too loud for the fine patrons enjoying their breakfast on the other side of the wall. And third,” he looked her in the eyes, his face serious, “I want you in a place where I can devote attention to every inch of your body.” He watched her eyes dilate and heard her breathing quicken. “Every inch. So, let’s get home okay?”

She licked her lips and nodded. He bent and kissed her once more. A soft, sweet kiss of promise. He started to pull back but she grabbed his lapels and kissed him with more gusto. He pulled back and exhaled. “Stop. Woman..I swear to god.. you’re gonna be the death of me. Get out of here. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Maybe later. If you behave,” she said as she grabbed the door handle and looked over her shoulder at him, a wicked smile on her face.

“Vixen,” he said with a growl, his eyes darkening. She laughed and started to walk out. “Hey, Scully!” She turned around again, closing the door, a question on her face.

“Yes?” She asked, smiling.

“At least we solved something,” he said happily. She tilted her head. “Ribs seem to be working well again,” he said as he rubbed across his abdomen. “If I can lift you like **that** and it didn’t hurt.. well, let’s just say, you’re in for a real treat woman.” He gave her an over exaggerated wink complete with a tongue click. She laughed and snorted as she opened the door again and walked out.

She saw Jenn, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, head down, sunglasses on. She looked up as Scully passed and gave her the exact smirk Scully had imagined in the bathroom. Scully rolled her eyes and went to the front of the diner, waiting for Mulder and his “genie.”

The door closed on Mulder and he smiled. God, it felt so good to be able to hold her like that. To feel that wild abandon he had come to crave with her. She was always game for different sexual activities. He rubbed his ribs again. No ache. Good. It was about fucking time. He was going to enjoy that fact tonight. Oh yeah..he had some plans for them.

He took some deep breaths and tried to control his body. A few more breaths and then some thoughts about the larvae in that lung Scully showed him, and he was ready. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Jenn leaning against the wall. She raised her eyebrows at him and smirked at him too. Mulder, unlike Scully, grinned at her. He did not care that she had caught them. He did not care **who** caught them.

She fell in step as they began to walk. “Safe bet that she won’t be one of your wishes,” she said with a nod toward Scully.

Mulder grinned at her. “No. Wishing that into existence..that would take away the truth that this is actually real. Sometimes.. sometimes I can’t believe I’ve gotten what I’ve wanted for so long. But if I had wished for it? Taken away her choice or freewill? No. All we’ve been through..this reward has been worth the long journey.”

He looked back at Scully. The morning sunlight coming through the window illuminated her from behind. Her hair was like a flame and he was the moth. Drawn to her, not caring if he was consumed in her fire. He walked up to her, grinning. He placed his hand on the small of her back and they walked out of the diner.

They left from there, Scully driving. Mulder and Jenn discussing so many outlandish things, she felt her eyes would permanently be stuck in a rolled position. By the time they had stopped for gas, dropped off the car, and flown home, Scully was ready to eliminate the word “wish” from her vocabulary. She also never wanted to see that all knowing smirk of Jenn’s. As if she had seen everything and she was the only one who understood the ways of the world. She could not wait to get away from them.

Mulder on the other hand, was ecstatic about finding a genie. About the possibilities that lay before him with the wishes he could make. He and Jenn went to his apartment while Scully must have gone home. He knew she was still incredibly embarrassed that Anson’s body “disappeared” when the Harvard researchers flew down. He could imagine she wanted some time to wallow.

As he began to consider his first wish, and he asked what she would do in his place, Jenn told him how everyone always makes the wrong wishes. They reach for the stars, but end up with a broken lightbulb. Not worth much, but it used to shine. If she had her choice, she would want to just **be** in a moment. To relish it and not feel the rush and worry of the world. Enjoy a good cup of coffee. Never hear the word “wish” again.

Exactly as she had predicted, his wishes were disastrous. Wasted two of them by trying to do the right thing, the decent thing. They backfired. A world without Scully was not a world in which he would want to live. 

Looking for Scully in Skinner’s office, had proved to be one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. No one was in there when he ran in like a madman. Then, as he was yelling at Jenn for her trickster genie attitude, and then agreeing that yes he **would** like to wish everything back, BOOM, Skinner and other agents were behind him. In a fucking conference meeting. Jesus fucking Christ. How he talked his way out of that situation and back to the basement, he had no goddamn idea. Two wishes used and not a fucking thing to show for it.

Skinner had called Scully, of course he had. He must have her programmed as his number one person on speed dial. The amount of times he had had to call her because of some stupid stunt he had pulled, it was probably in the hundreds by now.

She was concerned that these wishes were going to his head. That, while his intentions were good, no one should have such power to right all the wrongs in the world. Working toward a goal, especially with others, was part of the journey. Taking the time, putting in the work, that was how real change was made. She stated this all so plainly, it was hard to disagree.

She left then, giving him something to think about. He had the best of intentions, but maybe she was right. He had fucked up those first two wishes, what if he ruined the last one? No coming back after that one if he completely obliterated it.

You ready?” Jenn asked, from right behind him.

Yeah..he was ready.

Now, standing in his kitchen, as they both continued to smile at each other, they heard a POP!

Mulder turned back to the stove. “Oh yeah! Here we go.” He used the towel in his hand to remove the lid then reached in to grab the kernels that had popped. He threw them in the sink, as Scully moved to avoid being hit. He picked up the bag of kernels and poured some in the bottom of the pan. Then placed the lid back on the pot.

He was grinning at Scully as she walked closer to him to check out the popcorn. She could hear the sizzling of the oil. He stepped back to allow her to get a closer look.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I still think the microwave bags would be faster.” She stepped back as she heard him scoff and wave her away.

“Scully, didn’t your mom ever make popcorn on the stove like this? **Before** your wonderful microwave bags? Didn’t you ever have special television nights or movie nights when she, or your dad, would make popcorn?” He kept an eye on the pot as he saw the kernels began to bump and shake. He glanced at her quickly.

“Yeeeah.. I think so. But I think we had one of those.. um.. those air poppers. You know? It had that spout that would shoot the popcorn out. You plugged it in, poured the kernels in, and then it would pop out the spout.”

Mulder huffed and dropped his head back. “An  **air popper** Scully? Ughhhhh.” He shook his head and closed his eyes.

“What the fuck is wrong with an air popper Mulder?! Jesus! Microwave bags are bad. Air poppers are bad. What the hell?” She looked at him in exasperation.

“An air popper, Scully..is lazy. No, it is,” he said as she attempted to interrupt him. “Think about it. It’s so easy. Like you said, you plug it in, pour in the kernels, and wait. Hence..lazy.” He looked in the pot again.

“How is a popper any different than what you’re doing right now? You just poured in the kernels and now you have to wait. How is the popper lazy but cooking in the pot is such hard work?” She felt annoyed but also loved this sparring with him. It was what made them who they were.

“Scully, I have taken the time to heat up the oil, with a couple kernels added in the pot, waiting for it to reach optimal temperature. I’ve kept an eye on it before you got here and while we’ve been speaking. This is harder than just plugging in an item and **waiting**.”

“Yeah, I can see it takes a lot of work to stand and stare at a pot, Mulder. I don’t know how you’re standing there without breaking a sweat.”

He looked at her. The way she was looking at him was reminiscent of when she asked him if he would not be joining the team building seminar. That face had stuck with him. She was trying not to laugh, but did not want him to see it.

“All right, Miss Smartass. There are some beers in the fridge. Why don’t you take them to the living room while I finish this incredibly tough job?” He said with a twitch of his lips.

She put her hands up in mock surrender. She opened the fridge and grabbed the beers. She grinned as she remembered something her dad used to do. She set one of the beers down and walked up to him. She kept the other beer hidden behind by her side. She made the pretense of looking in the pot again, at the same time she touched the cold bottle of beer to the flesh exposed on the back of his arm.

“Is this cold?” She asked with an innocently sweet voice.

“Jesus! Yeah, it’s cold! What are you doing? He asked her, surprised. He looked at her with wide eyes and she giggled. He smiled and caught her arm. She looked at him, laughter in her eyes, and he kissed her. A quick kiss and he pulled back. He smacked her ass and shooed her away as the popcorn started popping fast now.

She laughed as she grabbed the other beer and walked out of the kitchen. She knew he was watching her and when she turned at the doorway, she looked back. He was staring at her, right at her ass. She raised her eyebrows and grinned as he quickly glanced up to her eyes. Busted! He grinned back and turned back to the stove.

She walked past the dining room table. She smiled at it, thinking of a few weeks ago when he had all but thrown her down on it and made her scream. She switched the beers to one hand and ran her fingers lovingly across the table. That had been a good day. A **really** good day.

She walked into the living room and set the beers down on the coffee table. She could hear Mulder moving around in the kitchen as she sat on the couch and waited for him.

“Salt and butter are good, right?” He called from the kitchen, the pot hit the sink, doors opened and closed.

“No. No butter, thanks,” she called back to him. “Salt is good, but no butter.”

She heard him sigh, but he said nothing. He came out of the kitchen, turned off the light, and walked to the television. He set the bowl of popcorn down on top of the television and grabbed the movie off the coffee table. He took the video out of the case, set the case down and pushed the video into the VCR. The movie began to play.

He grabbed the bowl of popcorn off the television. “Can’t believe you don’t want butter on your popcorn. Ugh. It’s un-American.” He set the bowl of popcorn down, grabbed his beer and the remote as he joined her on the couch.

_“Caddyshack,_ Mulder?” She asked incredulously, as she sat forward on the couch  reading the case.

He put his foot up on the coffee table. “It’s a classic American movie,” he said as he hit the fast forward button to skip past the previews. No point watching those.

“That’s what every guy says,” she said with mild disgust and annoyance as she reached for her beer and he opened his. “It’s a guy movie.” She said as she sat back and looked at him smiling,  but seeing through his bullshit. She licked her lips as she opened her beer,

“Okay, when you invite me over to your place, we can watch _Steel Magnolias.”_ He said in a sweet condescending tone. She looked at him side eyed and threw her bottle cap in a bowl nearby. Mulder attempted to throw his in the bowl, but he missed and it hit the ground. She laughed as she took a drink of her beer.

She swallowed and looked at his hands working the remote and then up to his face. “So uh.. what’s the occasion?” She asked, drumming her fingers on the bottle.

They looked at each other. “I don’t know. Just felt like the thing to do. Cheers.” He said holding up his bottle.

“Cheers.” She replied after they clinked their bottles together and they both took a drink, staring at the television.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but, um, I never made the world a happier place,” he said almost apologetically. As if she had expected him to change the world by wishing it into existence.

She glanced at him and he at her, both of them nodding. She looked back to the television.

“Well, I’m fairly happy. That’s something.” Then she smiled, thinking about **why** she was “fairly happy” these days. Then she glanced at him and they shared a secret knowing smile. He took another drink of his beer and she watched him swallow it.

“So what was your final wish, anyway?” She asked, wondering what he had decided to do. What wrongs he could make right, just by wishing. She looked at him and his eyes traveled the length of her face, landing on her lips. They both broke into a big grin and he turned back to the movie, which was now starting, and he took a big swig of his beer.

“So you’re not going to tell me? If you tell me, will it not come true?” She asked playfully. He looked at her again and smiled. They stared at each other and then he looked back at the movie.

Okay, she thought, she would let him off the hook- for now. She sat forward and grabbed the popcorn, bringing the whole bowl toward them, but placing it in his lap. He didn’t say anything, just grabbed a handful of popcorn. She scooted a little closer, her shoulder brushing his, sending a shiver down her spine. 

She took a drink of her beer and then reached down to the bottom of the bowl for some popcorn. Being that the bowl was on his lap that meant that she pressed into the crotch of his jeans. He inhaled and jerked his body. He looked at her, but she kept her eyes on the movie, feigning innocence.

He narrowed his eyes at her and kept staring until she turned toward him.

“What?” She asked, her eyes big and blinking.

“You know damn well, “what”,” he told her as he shifted the bowl around. Just feeling her pressing the bowl down and knowing her hand was there had begun to stir things for him.

“Mulder,” she says as she pushed her hand into the bowl again, swirling her hand around, applying pressure to him through the glass. “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m just enjoying the extremely hard work you put into making this popcorn. It is so delicious. It’s not too salty, I like the taste of it in my mouth.” She popped some pieces in her mouth and hummed. “It’s really good. You really know what you’re doing. Oh, a big one. I like these ones best,” she said as she took a bigger piece, looked at it and then popped it in her mouth. She smiled at him sweetly while she chewed. She took a drink of her beer then leaned forward and set it down. “A movie night was a **really** good idea, Mulder. Thanks for asking me over.” She reached for another handful of popcorn, but he sat up quickly, slammed the bowl and his beer down, then lunged at her.

Before she had time to think, he was on top of her, pinning her to the couch, his mouth on hers, kissing her thoroughly. She couldn’t move her lower half but she grabbed his hair and neck as she kissed him back just as passionately. She could feel his erection pressing into her and she moaned into his mouth.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her. “You see? You **did** know what you were doing, didn’t you? You knew you were going to make me hard when you reached in that bowl, tell me the truth.” He dropped his head down and sucked and kissed at her neck. His tongue running to her earlobe and nibbling at it. “Tell me the truth, Scully,” he whispered, making her shiver. “Tell me you knew it would make me hard, that I would want to throw you down like this, I would thrust into you.. oh yeah.. just like this.” He began to thrust his hips into her, as she managed to get her left leg free and wrap it around him.

“I didn’t have a plan farther than teasing you a bit, but,” she said as she lifted her leg higher. “I like this turn of events. I like feeling you on me, I like you better **in** me, but we’ll get there. Kiss me, Mulder.”

And he did. He ran his tongue across her lips, then in her mouth. He could taste the saltiness of the popcorn and the tang of the beer. It somewhat reminded him of how she tasted after she went down on him. God, it was fucking arousing. He felt his cock twitch as he thrust into her, running his tongue all around her mouth.

She gave as good as he took and their tongues dueled. With a strength she didn’t know she possessed and one that surprised the shit out of him, she pushed him up and off her and she ended up straddling his lap. They looked at each other dazedly before grinning like fools.

She brought her mouth back to his and continued their kissing. God, he tasted good. The salt of the popcorn, the yeasty taste of beer. Like when she went down on him. She loved the way he tasted. Salty and sweet. God, she felt herself get wet thinking about how he tasted as she had him in her mouth. She moaned and broke away from the kiss.

She pulled her shirt up and off and threw it on the couch. “Touch me,” she said, taking his hands and putting them on her hips. He needed to make the move. But she knew what was stopping him.

“You are such a bad girl, Agent Scully. Oh.. you know how much I like this, and you knew I’d be seeing it. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you had had plans to seduce me.” He said as his hands moved up her soft warm skin, seeing her stomach muscles clench when it tickled her. His eyes landed on her black lacy bra with the pink bow in the middle, then so did his hands. He remembered the last time she wore that bra and where it led to...

She had stayed the night, and the sex had been phenomenal. God, it just was with them. But the morning after.. Christ.. he still got hard when that particular memory pushed itself to the front of his brain.

Aside from the day after the first time, there was no awkwardness. No hesitation to fall into this part of their partnership. No questioning, no wondering. They were now partners who had sex. Amazing, mind blowing, soul connecting sex.

But that first time, after reading her note, and then going into work, he had felt nervous. How would they act? Her note was great, it was adorable, he still had it up on his dresser, but would she be hesitant once they were actually together? He waited for the elevator to stop at the basement, but first it stopped on a different floor. The doors opened and Scully was standing there, reading a file in her hand. She looked up, surprised to see him, as she stepped in the elevator.

“Oh hey, didn’t expect to run into you here. I was just headed downstairs. I got the report back on the blood work for the Johnson case. You were right, some high levels of drugs, but also iron. Hmm..” she trailed off, still reading the file.

He was having a tough time. He had not planned on seeing her before he got to the office and had a chance to collect his thoughts. He was not concentrating on what she said. He was thinking about kissing her, and what she felt like when he was inside her. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He hurried out ahead of her. He needed to calm the fuck down. He turned and saw she was still behind him, reading the file. How could she be so nonchalant?

He was in his chair when she walked in, and set the file down. She took off her coat and turned back toward him. He was watching her like a hawk. She came over to the edge of the desk, a place she had stood a million times. She slipped her shoes off and he watched, thoroughly confused. But, when she climbed into his lap, he understood.

“Good morning,” she said, before kissing him stupid. She had pulled back and smiled, climbed off, put her shoes back on, and picked up the file. “So, I think we might need to check this out further. What about you?” She looked at him, at his dazed look, and she grinned. “Mulder? The case?”

He cleared his throat, shook his head, and looked at her. They both grinned. Awkwardness passed, they got to work.

There had been more sex, god so much more. Twice at work, when they could not control themselves, then many times at each other’s homes. And a couple of times on a case when the temptation and need for each other became to great. They had agreed to no sex while working, but who were they fucking kidding? After going so long without, he felt like a horny teenager around her. Besides, half the bureau thought they had been sleeping together for years, doubt they noticed a difference now.

But the night in particular that she had stayed, the night of the Black Lace Bra with the Pink Bow, as he always saw it in his head- like the title of a sexy chapter in story, had been so fucking good. She had taken off her shirt, a white one, and he had seen her black lace bra. It was lacy, with scalloped edges, and so goddamn beautiful. Her breasts were pushed up a bit and that fucking pink bow in the middle made him light headed. If he had not been hard already, that would have been enough to get him there. The thought that she had such sexy lingerie on under her work shirt.. oh dear god. Then she had taken off her skirt. There were his favorite thigh high stockings, but she also had matching panties on and his heart pounded. These were new, this whole set, he had not seen them before. Black lacy panties with pink piping all along the edges. A pink bow in the middle, just below her belly button, a gift for him to open.

If there had been a way to have sex with all of that on, he would have. He had been torn between looking at how incredibly sexy she was in her underwear and taking them off of her. Of course, taking them off had won out, but just thinking of them later would make him hard. She was so beautiful and she had bought those with him in mind. The way she had presented herself to him, the arch of her eyebrow, the smile on her face- she knew exactly what she was doing. And he loved her for it. He had shown her just how much he appreciated her thoughtfulness over and over that night.

He had sat on the edge of his bed in the early  morning, much the same way he had when she came to him that first night. But this time, he was watching her dress, not undress. She had come out of the bathroom in her skirt and wearing just her bra, as she searched for her shirt. She came close to him and he grabbed her by her hips.

“Mulder, I have to go. We have that meeting with Skinner and I can’t show up in the same clothes as yesterday.”

“Since Skinner didn’t see you yesterday, I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t matter much to him, Scully.” He ran his hands down her ass and pressed a kiss on her stomach. Then across it, her breathing becoming deeper.

“Mulder,” she said warningly. She knew where this could be heading and she did need to go. But then he licked her belly button and she grabbed his neck for support.

“Scully, I know you are aware of how I love your stockings, but this bra.. fuck.. it’s giving them a run for first place. To know that this was what you were wearing all day under that sensible work shirt.. Christ.. it makes me so hard. Can you spare five to seven minutes before you have to leave?” His thumbs were rubbing her nipples through her bra and she could feel them hardening.

She laughed. “Five to seven minutes Mulder? You think it will be as much fun for me as it will for you in such a short amount of time?” Then she gasped. He had pulled her bra cups down and was holding her bare breasts in his hands. He leaned forward and took one in his mouth as his hand kept working on the other one. Her head fell back and she dug her nails into the back of his neck.

He pulled his mouth off her, licking her nipple on the way. He held them both again as he looked up at her with her head back and her chest heaving. She looked back down at him as she felt the loss of his mouth. He smiled at her as his fingers rolled her nipples.

“I got you off in five minutes before, I’m pretty sure I can do it again. Do you remember that, Scully? The limo ride when you had me so worked up? We had five minutes and you came, as promised. I’m adding an extra two minutes here this time. I know I can make you come. Because Scully, I know what you like. I know how you like to be touched, the things you like to hear. I’m pretty sure you’re amazingly wet already, aren’t you?” He knew she was, he didn’t even have to check. He knew that his touch and his words were like a drug in her veins. The same for him about her. God, she made him crazy.

She could not catch her breath, or slow her heart from racing. She was so aroused by him, by his touch and his voice, she was already close to an orgasm. God, he had such a power over her, it made her pulse tingle.

Faster than she could comprehend, she had lifted her skirt, he had pulled down his boxers and she was astride his lap, her knees on the bed, riding him, her breasts in his face. Upon seeing that she had not put her panties back on, he had groaned and thrust up into her fully, no preamble. She pushed on his shoulders for leverage as she felt her orgasm building. He really was so good at this. He bit her nipple as it bounced in his face and she cried out, convulsing around him, shattering in a million pieces. He thrust two more times and he came inside her, crying out her name as he continued pouring inside her. He fell back on the bed pulling her with him. Both of them out of breath, their hearts pounding.

She raised her head from his chest and smiled. His head was back and he was breathing hard  through his mouth. His hands roamed up and down her back.

“Jesus, Scully. That was fucking amazing.” She put her head back on his chest and heard his heart beating. She felt waves of pleasure still coursing through her and his cock still semi hard inside her. God, she had almost left and missed this. He started laughing and her head shook from her spot on his chest. She looked up again and he met her eyes. She started laughing too, but neither of them could say why. Needless to say, she was a bit late to that meeting with Skinner.

He remembered all that as she sat on his lap now, that bra staring at him, reminding him how hot that sex had been. He looked up at her and she smiled at him. The smile that he loved most. Her eyes lit up, all her teeth showing. She was happy and so was he.

She bent forward and kissed him as he brought his hands around her waist, then brought one up into her hair. She leaned back on his thighs and looked at him with a serious expression.

“Can we please turn this fucking movie off now? Can we please have sex now? Here, the table, the floor, the bed, Mulder I don’t care. I just want you. Fuck.. I **need** you.”

He smiled at her, brought a hand to her face. “I had plans Scully, plans for this evening, but.. Jesus..then you show me this,” he said, gesturing to her bra, “this bra that makes me hard just thinking about it.. and my plans went out the window.”

“Good,” she said, “then **my** plan is working.” She leaned forward again and her breasts were in his face. She grabbed the back of his neck. She raised up and then down on his lap. He had his hands on her waist and then his hands slid to her breasts, squeezing them through her bra. She held onto his neck and arched her back at the feel of his hands on her breasts. He once again pulled the cups of her bra down and her breasts spilled out.

She sat back up as the air hit her nipples causing them to harden more. He groaned and took a nipple into his mouth, biting lightly, then sucking, while pinching the other. He kissed her breasts, sucking and alternating between them. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, then pulled it off and threw it on the couch.

He had to stop his lavish attention on her while she did it, so he just watched her. She was so beautiful, so fucking sexy, it made me feel a million feelings. He loved her, but he hadn’t told her, not with words anyway. Not the **actual** words. But thousands of other ways, he had let her know what she meant to him. How he cared for her. Not just sex, although that was a big way.

Sometimes it was frantic, a race to the finish line, and other times it was slow and electric. They were the only people in the world in those moments and he loved it. Loved being with her, seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, how she would start panting, moaning, crying out, then screaming or whimpering his name as she reached completion because of him and with him.  

They had been on a case in some godforsaken town recently and it had poured buckets the entire time they were there. It had made the case difficult, but they had solved it. Their last day there had turned into two as all flights were grounded. The rain had led to flooding in places.

Their hotel had been a nicer one than usual and they were not in danger. He had run to her room to let her know they would not be leaving until at least tomorrow. He had expected her to be upset, to be annoyed, but she had shrugged her shoulders and then looked at him. Really looked at him.

They were both naked within seconds. The pounding of the rain and the vacancy of the hotel had let them be loud and quiet as different moments presented themselves. He had discovered many things about her. Not just sexual desires, but about **her** that he did not know before.

The power went out and he went to the front office for candles. He brought them back and the light cast around the room, made him think of their first case together. Sitting in a room while the rain poured down. Her dropping her robe showing him the marks from bites but what she thought was worse and had scared her. Her listening to him talk about his sister, actually listening and not judging him.

She had come out of the bathroom in her robe then and her beauty illuminated by the candles had taken his breath away. He took her robe off and took his time kissing her, licking her, touching her, showing her how much he loved her.

He spent time using his mouth while she grabbed his hair and pushed her hips into his face. She would whisper his name while she ran her fingers in his hair, but when she got closer, she would dig her nails into his scalp, whimper and then shout his name, “Mulderrrrrrrr” while he held her hips down so he could prolong her pleasure.

During the slower times, she told him that she preferred the missionary position so she could look at him. She wanted to see his eyes, to see what they communicated that their mouths did not. That she loved feeling him thrust into her, his arms by her head, as his chest grazed along hers. She said she loved wrapping her legs around him as he drove into her.

He heard the cheering from the television and realized he had not turned the movie off as she had asked. He could not see it as she was sitting on him with her delicious breasts calling to him. They stared at each other, contemplating what the other was thinking.

She smiled, a beautifully radiant smile and climbed off his lap. He sat up and grabbed the remote turning off the movie and the television. She grabbed her bra and her shirt and headed toward his room.

“Wait!” He called and jumped up to stop her from going in his bedroom. “Just hold on a second.” He stepped in front of her and blocked her from going in the room.

She stood there, shirtless, holding her top and her bra. He had his head down, as if whatever he was going to say was not something she would like to hear. She waited, but slid her shirt on so she was no longer naked and exposed. She held her bra and crossed her arms.

“Scully,” he began, his head still down, his hand on the doorknob. “I was making an effort tonight. I.. I didn’t want to just ask you over here as if I was just expecting sex. Although, I was hoping it would happen.” He looked up at her then and grinned sheepishly. “What you said earlier and also something Jenn said made me think. I asked her what she would wish if it was up to her. She said she would want to just live in the moment, enjoy life for what it was, not what it isn’t. Then you said how it’s not up to one person to wish everything perfect and wonderful. It shouldn’t sit on one person’s shoulders. And I..” He turned to her, his back against the door as he raised his eyes to hers. He sighed. “I was making an effort.”

“You said that already. What does that mean?” She asked him quietly, wondering where this was going.

“This.. what we have going here, with us..” he looked at her, serious now, not joking. “This is wonderful. I’m.. I didn’t think it would happen. I hoped, I thought about it.. but..” he trailed off, looking down again. “We aren’t a “going out to dinner let’s catch a movie” type couple of people. But, that doesn’t mean.. I don’t want you to think that since we’ve crossed this line, that any time we are alone, I’m going to be thinking of how to get you in bed. I want you to know that I still **want** to watch movies with you, to wax philosophical ideas, still want to just.. to just fucking talk to you. I don’t want this to be a chore or.. for you to feel you **have** to do anything. So..”

“You were making an effort.” She cut across him, looking at him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. He raised his eyes and nodded. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. A sweet chaste kiss, then she pulled him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

She pulled back and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Mulder. I promise you, there will be times when sex is not what I want and I will let you know. I know you would never demand nor expect more than I am willing to give. I know that about you. In all aspects of our partnership, I know that about you. It’s why I.. Mulder.. it’s one of the reasons why I love you.” She looked at him, holding her breath, waiting to hear what he would say back.

Of course she knows he loves her, and he knew too without her saying it just now, but to hear it is so different.

He stared at her, letting her words soak in. Of course he knows that she loves him, he would be an idiot not to know it. But hearing it, the validation, he grinned at her, unable to hold back.

“Scully,” he whispered, shaking his head, as he reached to stroke her cheek. “Just **one** of the reasons? What are the others?”

She pulled away from his touch and shoved him hard against his chest as she called him an asshole. He slammed into the door, catching her hands and laughing. She had a smile on her face though as he stroked her hands and smiled at her.

“Scully.. those words are so inadequate to how I feel for you, how I’ve felt for a long time. A really long time. Saying them just seems so.. small.” He looked at her. At this beautiful woman who somehow decided that he was worth her time, her career, her love, her heart. He felt his own heart burst with his love for her.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers and whispered, “I love you, Scully. So much more than you can imagine.” They stood that way for awhile before she pulled him in for a kiss. Her eyes were shining and her smile was dazzling as she looked at him.

“So you made an effort, and we love each other. Can we have sex **now**? Please?”

He laughed and grabbed her in a tight squeeze, lifting her off the ground. “Jesus.. yes, let’s have sex now. You’re so bossy.”

She laughed and opened the door to his room and then she gasped. He stepped in behind her and stood with his hands in his pockets, looking nervous as she looked around.

He had cleaned up, a lot. And on various surfaces were many candles of different sizes. The room was bathed in candlelight and it smelled like..

“Jasmine,” she said, looking at him.

“Yeah.”

“I love jasmine.”

“I know. You told me.”

She looked at him, with his hands in his pockets, his eyes staring at her, not sure if it was too much or not enough, and she knew that no one else could ever begin to be the man that he was for her.

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest, her ear at his heart. She felt like weeping, laughing, and shouting. She settled on whispering that she loved it and him.

He pulled her toward the bed and began to undress her. First her shirt and the bra she was still holding. He held it and smiled. The Black Lace Bra with the Pink Bow. Christ- it belonged in a museum.

He reached for her pants but she slid his shirt off instead. Running her fingers all over his chest and arms. She unbuttoned his jeans faster than he had anticipated and soon she was pushing them over his hips as he scrambled to get his shoes off first. He had to sit on the bed, cursing at his stupidity not to take them off earlier.

While he was preoccupied, with his shoes, she took her pants off and stood waiting for him to notice her. When he finally got his shoes off and thrown to the side somewhere, and then his jeans, he looked at her triumphantly. Then he gasped.

She had a new pair of panties on and these were even better than the last pair, which he had not thought was possible. These were pink lace with black edging and a goddamn black bow sitting on top of crisscrossed black ribbon. It reminded him of a corset. And even though he knew it did not untie, he wanted to open that ribbon more than any other gift he had ever had.

He got up and walked toward her, staring in her eyes the whole time. They were both almost physically naked, but their souls were on full display. Naked, pure, and open. He could swear he saw hers shimmering in the candlelight.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. He was hard and ready for her. He loved her. She loved him. He wanted to show her.

“I like these,” he said as he ran his fingers across the waistband, then over her hips.

“Mmmm.. well I had to buy more since I “lost” my last pair. Do you know where they are?” She asked as she began to stroke him through his boxers and he groaned. “I didn’t have them on when I left, if you recall.”

“Oh, I recall,” he said leaning into her as she pulled his boxers open and took him in her hand. She stroked him and felt him jerk as she rubbed her thumb across the head.

He pushed her hand away and bent down, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder as she screamed and laughed. He slapped her on the ass and then dropped her to the bed, falling over her. He kissed her, stroking her tongue with his, while he pushed her panties to the side and slid a finger inside her. God, she was so wet.

She moaned into his mouth and opened her legs wider, giving him more space. She felt him grab her panties, as if he was going to rip them.

“No!” She shouted pulling away from him. “Oh my god, Mulder. These were **so** expensive. Please do not rip them. I don’t have an unlimited underwear budget.” She knelt on the bed and pulled them off her body, falling on her ass to get them off her legs.

“I wasn’t going to rip them, Scully. Jesus. If I did that, I would never see them again. I just wanted to pull them off quickly. I want you so badly.” He pulled her back to him. He had taken his boxers off and now they were bare in front of each other.

She scooted toward the middle of the bed, but he pulled her back to the edge. “You told me that you wouldn’t say no to this, remember? That, our first time was the only time you would say no. Remember?” He had moved between her legs and was running his fingers along the outsides of her thighs.

“Yeah.. yeah I remember. But you don’t have to, I mean.. you could just.. oh my god..Mulderrrr.”

There it was, one of his favorite sounds. He had fallen on his knees before her and laid her legs over his shoulders. She had shaved recently and he loved it. Not completely bare, but sparser than usual. He kissed her and then licked her pussy from bottom to top. He felt her grab his head, middle pressure applied, she was close already. This would not take long.

Oh god, he is so good at that, she thought as she grabbed his head. He was kissing, licking, and sucking in all the right spots. He knew what she liked. That rainy night in a hotel room, when they had been trapped by the weather, he had spent much of the time with his head between her legs. His mouth doing unspeakably amazing things to her. He made her come so many times she had to beg him to stop. That she needed a reprieve.

He had not expected her to return the favor. In fact he stopped her many times. He told her he loved the way she tasted, the sounds she made, and feeling her body respond. Never had a man ever spent as much time as him, learning how she enjoyed sex. And besides he had said, when she was practically boneless and felt as if she could melt into the mattress, he would much rather be inside her pussy. Then he had been. He had made love to her slowly and though she did not think it possible she had come twice more.

She felt it now, felt him increasing his tempo, his suction. And then he slid his fingers inside her and she came. She arched her back and came hard. She screamed through her teeth and for the hundredth time she was thankful his bedroom wall did not abutt with a neighbor. She grabbed his head harder as he continued licking her softly, sliding his fingers in and out and she thrust her hips.

She let go of his head and brought her hands to her face, her breasts. She felt flushed and so good. So fucking good. She felt him kiss her thighs, knees, ankles, and then as he stood up, he pulled her foot up, and sucked her toe into his mouth. She moaned again and felt her body respond. He knew she loved that, but he also knew she was in no shape to handle the repercussions of it. She placed her other foot on his chest and pushed his mouth away from her toe.

She crooked her finger at him and he let her toe pop from his mouth. She pushed and slid back up the bed and he followed, his erection straight up and ready to play. She opened her legs and felt him nestle in, his cock on her stomach. He kissed her and she tasted herself mixed with him. She loved it. Loved tasting how he had loved her. He moaned in her mouth this time.  

He had told her how hot he thought it was that she liked to taste herself in his kisses. That others had not liked it, in his past. All she could think of was Phoebe and Diana. She did not know any others. She was not jealous of them. Not anymore. Not when he told her how much her taste turned him on. How he would touch himself at nights when she was not there, but he got off thinking of her taste, how she felt when he entered her, and how she felt when she came. How could she be jealous of those bitches? They fucked up and they were never meant to be anyway. Mere stepping stones to the true path leading to her.

He pulled from the kiss and began kissing down her body. Spending time on her breasts. Licking, sucking, biting. Making her gasp and clutch his head to her. Finally, he reached her center and slid a finger in again, looking at her.

She shook her head and frowned. He raised his eyebrows at her and then pressed on her clit with his thumb and began to roll it around.

She closed her eyes and grabbed her breasts, but then pushed his hand away. She reached for his cock but he stopped her. He took himself in hand and slid into her. They both exhaled and inhaled at the same time. He took one leg and put it on his shoulder, opening her at a different angle. She cried out and pushed her other foot into the bed as he began thrusting into her. He bent forward, her leg coming along for the ride and they both cried out.

“God. Scully, you feel so good. I’ve missed this so much. I’m getting close. I don’t want to come without you. What do you need?” He was thrusting harder now, she could feel him so deep inside her. God, she was close too. How did he do this to her?

“Nothing. I just need you to keep going. Don’t stop, I’m close too. God this feels so good Mulder. So fucking good. Oh, yeah like that.” They both were thrusting together, determined to cross that line with each other. He moved her leg off his shoulder and she quickly wrapped it around him along with her other leg. He leaned forward on his forearms and began thrusting in earnest. Hard, deep thrusts, pushing her into the bed. He looked in her eyes and there they both fell.

The candlelight created a golden glow, the jasmine was hanging heavy in the air, his eyes were looking into the depths of her soul. If the words “I love you” could be seen and held in a look, they would have filled the room, crushing its inhabitants.

With a cry of passion and love, they fell over the edge together, holding on and riding the wave together. He fell forward onto her, spent, tired, but bathed in her love. He was still spasming inside her, her muscles clenching and unclenching around him. They were both breathing hard, sweat dripping off of them. The candlelight created a warm atmosphere, the perfume in the air a pleasant smell, and sated bodies felt the pull to sleep.

She kept her legs wrapped around him, running her fingers across his back. She loved him so much. She felt her eyes heavy with sleep as he began to move off her. She protested, but he had to move. He pulled out of her and stood up. He started blowing the candles out until only one remained. She got off the bed and pulled the covers down. She climbed back in and waited on her side of the bed.

He set the candle down next to his clock and joined her in the bed. He pulled the sheet up and then pulled her to him, covering them both. She lay her head on his chest and snuggled in his side. He kissed her head and sighed.

“We are really good at that, Scully. I mean **really** good.”

She laughed and agreed. They lay there quiet for awhile.

“I know what it was,” she said, startling him from his own thoughts.

“You know what what was?” He asked her, confused.

“Your last wish, I know what it was now.” She leaned up so she could look him in the eyes. She smiled at him because she could see it in his eyes, even before she said it. “You set her free. You let her go to live the life she wanted, not the one she was forced to do.” He smiled at her and he nodded. She smiled back at him and learned down to kiss him.

Of course his last wish was for Jenn’s freedom. She would not have expected anything less from the man who sees monsters in ways that others do not. The man who sees suffering, not a way to profit from or exploit, and his instinct is to help not harm. When faced with the possibility of three wishes, when it came right down to it, of course he would wish for her to be free of her shackles. Of course he would, she thinks as she drifts off to sleep; held safely in the arms of the man she loves most in this world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this took many unexpected sexy turns. As per usual, I did not expect this many twists. But, oh, these two are sexual creatures who cannot be denied. I love this episode. That ending could ONLY lead to sex. The way he looks at her, her smile back...Hoo boy. Hope you all enjoyed this story. ❤️


End file.
